shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Tawky Tawny
History Tawky Tawny is a humanoid sapient tiger who, in Golden Age continuity, wishes to live among the humans in civilization instead of in the wild or the zoo. As such, he is typically dressed in a tweed business suit and usually carries himself in a formal dignified manner. New Earth Originally just a stuffed tiger doll, until it was animated by Lord Satanus to help the Marvel Family against his sister Blaze. Describing himself as a "pooka", he was only visible as a living person to Billy, Mary and Dudley. However, he was later made fully real through the magic of Ibis the Invincible. He has been helping the Marvel Family ever since. During Freddy Freeman's trials to secure the power of Shazam, Tawky Tawny had information on the location of Mercury. Sabina, Freddy's rival and candidate of the Council of Merlin, found Tawky first, but he refused to give the information to anyone but Freddy. When she threatened to take it by force, Tawky Tawny transformed into a sabretooth tiger and attacked her. However, Sabina was about to kill Tawky when Mercury revealed himself and lead her away. Freddy soon arrived on the scene, and Tawky urged him to go after Sabina. During the Final Crisis, he was discussing the situation of the Marvel Family with Freddy Freeman before the Anti-Life Equation was released. One month later, he was present when Frankenstein led a posse of heroes (including Freddy) into Blüdhaven, but was knocked unconscious by Kalibak, who had been reborn in the body of tiger-man. Tawny regained consciousness and defeated Kalibak in combat, eviscerating him and gaining the admiration and loyalty of Kalibak's tiger-soldiers. Flashpoint In the Flashpoint reality, Tawky Tawny is a companion of Captain Thunder. He appears to be an ordinary tiger, kept on a leash by one of six children who each possess one of the powers of Shazam. When the children transform into Captain Thunder, Tawny becomes a Smilodon in armor. Pedro, the child who keeps Tawky on a leash, claims that due to the magic surrounding the tiger, most people only see him as a regular tabby cat. Powers and Abilities * Tenth Age of Magic: Due to the effects of the Tenth Age of Magic rewriting the book of magic Tawky Tawny has the ability to transform and gain enhanced strength, speed and agility. :* Transformation: Tawny can transform from a "regular" talking tiger into a large saber-tooth tiger. ::* Claws ::* Fangs ::* Enhanced Strength ::* Enhanced Agility ::* Enhanced Durability In other media Television *Tawky Tawny was a supporting character in The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. *Tawky Tawny appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Malicious Mr. Mind," Tawky Tawny appears as Mary Batson's stuffed toy tiger. *Tawky Tawny appears in the Young Justice episode "Alpha Male" with its vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker. This version is a genetically-engineered tiger that Captain Marvel freed and befriended from the mind-control collars planted on it by Brain and Monsieur Mallah. He tells the tiger he will visit it again and calls it "Mr. Tawny". Film *Tawky Tawny appeared in the animated short Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. He appears as a grungy homeless guy calling Billy Batson "Captain." But when Black Adam threatens to continue his destruction, Tawny reveals his real identity as a mystical tiger to Superman and Captain Marvel. Black Adam recognizes Tawky Tawny as Shazam's lackey. To evade being banished further by Shazam upon being threatened by Tawky, Black Adam quotes "Shazam" and turns into a withered old man that turns to dust. After seeing Tawky in action, Superman replies to Captain Marvel "You have some unusual friends". Category:Allies